sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tina the Bat
Tina Dante the Bat was originally supposed to be a dramatic, lovesick thief, back in the days when the Mystic series was just starting. However, those days have changed - now, Tina has developed, and is an important character in the series. For more information on Tina, keep reading! Appearance Tina is a grey-furred had with a tan-like skin color that you can see inside her ears, muzzle, and wings. She stands at 4'0", and weighs 92 pounds. Tina has a very slim figure, which she gets partly from exercise and partly because she was simply born that way. Tina has yellow eyes and black hair that just seems to be everywhere. Some of it covers her right eye, while some of it spikes into the air. She also has an extremely short tail. Clothing-wise, Tina wears a red and black-colored shirt that says "OTAKU" in small, capital bolded letters While the chest area is red, the stomach and the sleeves are all black. Tina also wears small, green glasses as a cause of her poor eyesight, along with long, pink pants and black and white shoes. Personality While many people are different depending on whether they're around strangers or friends, Tina takes this to a whole 'nother level. If she doesn't know somebody, she is very awkward, and she tries to relate to them as much as possible. This can make her seem much more like a socially awkward teenager, as she simply doesn't know what to say. However, she is really only like this if she has to say something - if not, she'll most likely retreat to her phone. Around her friends, Tina is very warm and social, and though she's not one to lead a conversation, she is definitely one to join one. A large part of this is because she sees most of her friends like siblings, which is an experience she wants to treasure due to being born an only child. She puts a lot of trust in those she surrounds herself with, and it shows in how she treats them. Tina is also very loyal, and isn't one to betray her friends. She very much tries not to make promises she know she probably won't keep, and when she does something wrong, she'll apologize relentlessly. However, Tina hates people with stuck-up attitudes and god complexes, and they are one of the things that make her legitimately mad. History Bat-ter Up! Tina Mori Dante the Bat was born to her father Angelo Dante the Bat and Bonnie Dante the Bat as an only child. As a youngling, Tina was always into reading, and she was a generally normal kid. When she got to preschool, however, her teachers started to notice something - Tina was always tripping, bumping into objects, and her answers were always written in random directions. Her parents didn't waste any time to realize that Tina's bat genes were messing up her eyesight, and they got her glasses. However, things weren't always too perfect for Tina. Her father Angelo was a soldier, so most of the time, it was just her mother and her. Tina was lonely a lot of the time, and being a kid, she just wanted someone to play with. Her wish was granted when she started kindergarten, but that's when she realized that you must be careful what you wish for. When Tina started elementary school, she was very nervous. Not only did she switch from three days of school a week to five, none of her friends went to this elementary! Tina was very scared she was going to be a friendless freak the first two weeks, but then, she met a white-furred boy named Alban Ainekas. Telling her to just call him White, the two clicked off immediately, due to White's warmness and friendliness and Tina's loyalty and care. As Tina grew up, she was similar to many people who go through school - she had to deal with bullies, grades, and popularity contests. Sports was something that Tina liked a lot - not only did it allow her to have a social life, it was just something she enjoyed doing. When White got in his car crash, she supported him along the path, always trying to keep his spirit up. The Recruitment of the Black Flowers A year after the duo finished high school, they met up with each other again and caught up with each other. Happy to find a childhood friend, the two chatted it up and quickly learned that both had moved away from their parents, giving them their own homes. Tina only lived a couple of streets away from White, and the two had always kept tabs on each other, so their friendship strengthened even more than it was before. A few weeks later after the happy meet-up, a very scary thing happened that left the public, including Tina, in fear - Abe Towers, the commander of G.U.N., had been murdered. Tina could just see the criminals roaming the street, with no one in power in order to stop them. She hoped that whoever killed Towers would pay for their crimes, but generally didn't want to physically do anything about it. However, White called her up and said that the person who killed Towers was named "Serene Peterjack," and he even got a physical description. After telling Tina he was going to go murderer-hunting, Tina was terrified for his safety. She thought that there was a high chance that he'd be killed, but White assured her that he would make sure they were safe. Tina was still very much worried, but deciding White was too stubborn to listen to reason at this point, she told him to be extra safe. A couple of days later, White called Tina again. Tina has happy to speak to him, but.... not as happy to hear what he had to say. White told her that he had just made an important deal - he was teaming up with Serene, whose real name was Luna. Tina was very confused. Wasn't he trying to capture Luna? White replied that Luna wasn't your normal type of person, and he wanted Tina to join him. Tina couldn't believe him. How was she supposed to team up with a villain like her? Even if she wanted to, if they were caught, they'd get sent to jail immediately. Tina asked why White even pulled her into this, and White said that he knew if Luna didn't know who she shouldn't kill and who she should, then potentially, she could end Tina's life, and White definitely didn't want that. Hearing that made Tina really happy, and deciding there was no other way to assure Luna wouldn't put her on her hitlist, Tina joined the operation. White told her that their "base" of sorts would be in Lotking, an abandoned part of Trikon City. After Tina got to Lotking a few minutes late, Luna said she wanted to test their fighting capabilities to see whether they'd be a burden or an asset to her cause. White went first, and with his legs, he was able to do fairly well against Luna... however, when it came to Tina, it was a different story. Tina wasn't used to combat, so she had a lot of trouble, and she wasn't even close to passing. Luna was about to kick her out (something that really scared Tina, knowing Luna could've killed her) when White insisted that though fighting wasn't her best asset, she had other skills that made her a very useful partner. Luna, listening to White's plea, allowed Tina to stay reluctantly. Luna gave Tina some element-aligned bullets before giving the duo their first assignment: to study on great assassins so that she could get another member in their group they called the Black Flowers. Tina didn't like the idea of finding more deadly and most likely not trustworthy people, but White told her that Luna would have them extremely high on her hitlist if they didn't listen, so Tina obliged, and the duo went to the local library to read some books. Going to the library, they found a couple of books about great assassins through the ages, which made Tina feel a bit uneasy, reading books about people who killed other people. Though it took the duo a while to find someone who was active, they eventually found out about Leunga Briona the Fourth, an assassin who was the descendant of the first Leunga Briona, someone they found in the first few pages in a ton of books. Deciding that he must be important if his great-great-great-many-more-greats grandfather was mentioned so much, they were about to set out to find him.... However, Tina thought of a question that questioned how prepared they were - how were they going to find Leunga Briona the Fourth? Finding an assassin wasn't going to be easy unless they were in jail. Tina thought that they should just report how impossible it was to Luna, but White had an idea - if they were able to find out what type of people they know he killed and who exactly they were, then they could predict his next target. A day passed, and the two went back to the library - however, this time, they read books about murdered people, hoping to find information on people who'd been killed by Leunga Briona. After a long day of studying, Tina told White about something she figured out - the people who Leunga killed were all rich or had close relationships with rich people. This prompted White to think that maybe he didn't take jobs, and he just went on with a normal life. Then, Tina replied that his idea couldn't work because people know he was an assassin. White threw off the concept, saying that they didn't need to know why or how he did it, they just needed to follow his pattern of killing rich people. And there was only one rich person in town... Mackenzie Hartley. The two stalked him for days. Hiding in places where they wouldn't be recognized, they always checked on him when he was at his mansion and went out. One day, after about two weeks, they found a grey eagle and a purple eagle walking together - however, the grey one really resembled Leunga Briona, even to the point where he had the exact same wrinkle design. Deciding to check it out, the duo walked up to them. They questioned him on his identity, and Leunga, apparently not even trying to hide it, took a gun out of his pocket. He aimed it at White, but Tina kicked it away. While the eagle was surprised, White delivered a swift fire-powered kick to his crotch, knocking him out. Telling the younger eagle to follow them, they started heading back to the abandoned part of town. After Luna had lectured them on taking so long, Luna woke Leunga up and told the two eagles exactly who she was. Though she was originally just going to bring Leunga along, the grey eagle explained that he wasn't the best suited for the type of massacre Luna was used to. He offered his son, Leunga Sephtis Briona the Fifth (though he usually went by Sephtis Briona) for the job. Luna tested Sephtis out in battle, the the 12-year-old boy did extraordinarily well, even as good if not better than White. Thus, he qualified. White and Tina, though feeling extremely morally confused because of the fact they were working with a mass murderer and an assassin-in-training, decided that they should pay Sephtis in secret because, after all, they still saw him as a kid. With the final member of what Luna called the Black Flowers having joined, the four set out to plan their attacks. A Harsh Punishment - Mac and Luna's Rematch! Luna would spend a lot of their time teaching the trio how to get better at fighting and planning their attack to get Mackenzie Hartley. However, over a long period of time, Tina would notice something - she really hated Luna. Though Luna showed a form of respect to White and was almost like a mom to Sephtis, Luna didn't even try making Tina feel appreciated. Luna would constantly scold and yell at the bat, harming her self-confidence over and over again simply for her lack of combat skills. Tina started to really regret joining White on this journey, but on the other hand, she was also kind of grateful. Before this, she had never truly seen what the hybrid was capable of, and now that she had... whew, she wasn't going to try anything risky with her. Strangely enough (and another thing that angered Tina), Luna never really bothered trying to plan out the upcoming attack with the trio. Instead, she had a habit for ordering them around like servants and then just disappearing for long periods of time. Tina was driven insane by the hybrid, but told herself it hopefully wouldn't be too much longer until she either did what she wanted to get done or someone put her down, and then she and White'd be able to live on with their normal lives. One day, Luna went out, and she hadn't come back for over a week. White ignored it, focusing on the plan, but a reluctant Tina told him that they should probably check up on her. Thus, they took White's car and went out for a pretty long drive... only to find a frozen Luna out in the middle of nowhere. Tina said that they could just leave her there, but White told her that if she melted out of it, she'd direct her revenge towards them, and that scared them both into taking the hybrid back. After they'd taken her back, White used his legs to heat her up. Over the course of a few hours, Luna was up, and she angrily yelling at Sephtis. White and Tina approached her after they were summoned, and Luna, furious, demanded them to tell her any information about Mackenzie that she could use against him in their next bout. White and Tina revealed several things about him - for seven years, he'd been training under a master called Aorki, he was an electrokinetic, he was a mercenary, he was far too cocky for his own good - Luna didn't care about any of that. She just wanted to know something personal, something that scarred him. They then told her that when he was ten, his sister Marlee was stolen for ransom, and she had her arms cut off before they rescued her. Luna was satisfied with this information, and told them that this information was adequate before sending them off. ---- Not much later after that, Luna gathered her so-called "Black Flowers" and told them that they'd have to prepare for battle in Lotking. She said that she was going to send them to whale onto him until he was near-death... and she'd been the one to murder him. White and Tina didn't like the idea of actually killing someone in the slightest, but they knew that after they helped put Mac down, they'd finally be able to leave Luna's genocide route. Thus, they put on straight faces and complied. White, Tina, and Sephtis waited to find Mac, and eventually, he came running up - however, along with him was a grey lookalike, a red fox, a yellow ocelot, and a blue hedgehog. Tina was really regretting their plan now - they'd never found out that Mac knew so many people who were either brave or foolish enough to join him! Tina almost told them about Luna's plan, but remembering Luna's angry yells scared her back into submission. Mac himself didn't bother trying to fight them, turning into lightning and zooming past. The other grey tiger teleported away from them, leaving the last three to duel against the Black Flowers. The fox furiously asked them who they were, and Sephtis eagerly replied that they were Luna's partners. The fox made fun of them on how desperately they were using that term, but White explained to her that Luna was going to be the one on top, so there was no reason for them not to work with the winner. There was a period of silence, but all three of them knew what was going to happen... they were going to fight. While the fox went to attack Sephtis and White went up against the ocelot, the hedgehog walked to Tina. Tina could tell that she wasn't intimidated by her, and that just made Tina more determined to prove herself. At least, it's what she told herself... but she hesitated. She found a lot of trouble in even hurting a person - heck, she couldn't gather enough courage to defy Luna! How was she going to be able to hurt an innocent kid who hadn't done anything wrong? Surprisingly, the blue girl didn't make any attempt to attack her - she simply asked Tina why she was accompanying the others. Tina explained how White was a really good friend of hers, and after he met Luna, she'd been roped into all of the madness. The hedgehog asked why she couldn't find a more peaceful solution in reply, but Tina said that White's explanation might've actually been correct - it was either you were one of Luna's "disciples" or one of her victims. The hedgehog then told Tina that she came from a village called the Wild Wind Village, and that Luna had personally visited the village, lied about her identity, and killed a villager. The hedgehog said Luna didn't seem like someone who would see the three of them as anything more than peasants, and that they were just being used for some type of childish vengeance. Tina thought deeply about it - what if her death was inevitable? There was no way anyone could stop Luna, so why was she just throwing away her morals to protect herself? Did that... did that make her a bad person? What if helping Luna was just as bad as ''being ''Luna? Tina, trying her best not to think too deeply about it, released a sonic scream that knocked the young girl back. The hedgehog yelled that Tina didn't have to do this, but Tina replied that there was no other way, and that if she was going to die, she might as well try to delay it... but Tina didn't actually mean it. And when the hedgehog said that was the thinking of a coward, Tina finally stopped her assault, truly taking the time to think about her actions. Soon, Sephtis had been defeated, but White had been able to beat his opponent, too. White jumped back, grabbed Sephtis, and headed to Terra. The blue hedgehog asked them (more specifically, the two boys) who they were and why they were doing this. White revealed his name to the other two, and he explained that it'd be smarter to work with the stronger side than against it. Scarlet said that they were true idiots for thinking that way, and if they continued down that road, that innocent people were going to die. Hearing this, White didn't seem eager to have the fight keep on going - in fact, he looked like he was ready to just go home. Tina took this opportunity to show him what was happening with Luna - the two tigers were actually putting on a bit of a fight. While this partially worried Tina on how powerful some people in their city were, Tina explained to White that they could assist in Luna's defeat. This finally got through to White, and White told Sephtis that they were going to bounce, which confused the preteen, but he didn't argue. They bid the trio farewell before White sent Sephtis to his father and the other two began to head home. Skills and Abilities Being a bat, Tina has some natural abilities. For example, she can see perfectly in the dark, which can allow her to be fairly stealthy. She also has echolocation, which allows her to be able to sense things if they make noise. However, she is still a bat, so she has poor eyesight. Tina is a skilled dancer, having taken ballet classes since she was 6. She's also very good at flying as a result of always trying as a child. Due to her father being a soldier, when she was older, he taught her how to use a couple of guns in the right way. Gallery TinaDante.png|Tina done by Jessykosis, thank ye! XoPs Tina the Bat.jpg|Tina by Xoph, thanks! XoPs Team Watts.png|Tina with her teammates, White the Rabbit and Sephtis the Eagle, by Xoph! Category:Bats Category:Females Category:Neutral